


The outlaw Triangle

by Mylz



Series: The owl house [4]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylz/pseuds/Mylz
Summary: What will happen when three of the most wanted criminals of the dimensions join forces to help each other run away from their hometown authorities and their enemies.Can stan keep his head attached to his body while being so close to his female equivalent and Exe wife?And can Eda trust his Exe husband with her newfound family?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Series: The owl house [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The outlaw Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> so I was in a shower when this Idea formed in my head, I already knew the fact that Eda And Stanley are both criminals but I didn't know much about Stanford!  
> reading gravity falls Lost legend I discovered that, wait for a second? Stanford IS a criminal too. so this Idea Formed in my head.   
> And by the way, you are not going to see a lot of Luz in this Fic. she meets an unwelcome fate.  
> I know it seems harsh but I just can't help it.  
> I mean the guilt would be perfect to match the Eda I want to form.  
> I mean How desperate would Eda have to get help from her EXE.

Waking up, Eda looked with an 

**Author's Note:**

> guys my work got Erased. I posted the opening now. ill post the rest soon


End file.
